zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Skoolchildren
Aaron * Big Moose Kid * Biscuity Goodness * Blam * Chewa * Chip McKracky * Courtney * Da Sauce * Dib * Doot * Dr. Destruction * Duh * Gaz * Gorga * Gwinny * Hey * Hogi * Hypnotica * Kooki * Licka * Log * Logi * Maddy * Mary * Me * Meck * Meef * Meelina * Mina * Necky * Olestra * Pat * Peemola * Petey * Ploopti * Poonchy, Drinker of Hate * Poosqueencha * Retch Rutchie * Ribgummel * Rider Of Bikes * Samichy * Sasha * Shammi * Shmea * Slogula * Skeeter * Smerve * Smet * Snert * Spencer * Spoonita * Spork * Spuincha * Sweaty * Tara * Theresa * Trampoline * Tyrell * Vampiro * Weesly * Willy * Yojimba * Yoodi * Zim * Zooglodon Brian Voiced by: Jhonen Vasquez Sat right next to Zim and was probably had the most lines out of the schoolchildren, he also appears in the Season 1 Intro, jumping out of the way before a dodge ball hits Zim. Brian Was sent to the "Underground Classes" in Tak: The Hideous New Girl which depicted that he died, although Brian appears in a crowd in The Most Horrible X-mas Ever, which possibly means the Underground Classes do exist. Brian was replaced by 'Poonchy, Drinker of Hate'. Chunk Voiced by: Adam Paul is One of the bullies that torments Dib. He has orange hair, a thick red jacket and drools a lot. He likes dogs. Gretchen Voiced by: Antoinette Spolar Has purple hair, big upper teeth and braces. In the episode Lice, she was dragged everywhere by the louse queen enthusiast. In the Halloween special Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom her nightmare self had a grotesquely large mouth almost with many large teeth. Lizard Boy Lizard Boy is the most recognizable background character. Seen in only a short selection of episodes. Lizard boy has one very interesting talent. By holding a drinking glass in his mouth, Lizard Boy can wiggle his tongue in his mouth while making a strange squeaking sound. Melvin Voiced by: Danny Cooksey Gives a presentation during the pilot. He eats paste in The Wettening is hand cuffed to Dib in the episode Lice, and his head floats off for a while in Career Day. Old Kid Voiced by: Jhonen Vasquez looks like an elderly adult in a kid's body. He sits at the very back of the classroom. This character is actually revealed to be based upon the security guard at the front gate of Nickelodeon Studios (who also appears in Spongebob) in the commentary. Filmography Debut: The Nightmare Begins (Incomplete) Pig Boy Voiced by: Rosearik Rikki Simons is a pig student who jumps out a window and flies away when Dib offends him by trying to explain that Zim is insulting the human race by calling them "pig smellies". Poonchy, Drinker of Hate Voiced by: Paul Greenberg has orange hair and often has his hands in the air. He wears sporty outfit with head bands. He was to have a major role in the unfinished episode Invader Poonchy. Rob Voiced by: Adam Paul has two orange tufts of hair which look like horns. He was transferred to the underground classrooms in Tak: The Hideous New Girl. Sara Voiced by: Janice Kawaye is the girl who is dressed like a nun. She complains a lot about Dib. She wanted to be a vet, but was told she would be an astronaut based on the results of her blotch test in Career Day. Dib's bologna stink bothered Sara so much that her head went up in smoke and she fell limp over her desk in Bolognius Maximus. On Halloween, Mary sat at her desk in place of her. Even so, Sara was spotted on the ground among the children hurt by GIR dressed as an angel. When the class got lice, Sara banged her head against Rob's head. When Tak arrived and was about to recite her poem, Sara claimed that Tak liked Zim. Tak grew angry and hypnotized her, making her apologize and eat her eraser. The Letter "M" Voiced by: Phil Lamarr seems to notice that Zim is weirder then most of the other kids in the Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom, but still doesn't seem to think he's an alien like Dib says. He sits between Brian and Dib. He is referred to as The Letter "M" in both the credits and by the other students themselves (or, at least, by Zita), and it is never shown if this is his real name, or is simply a given nickname. The Student President Voiced by: Kathryn Fiore the student president at skool suffered a mental collapse during a pep rally while attempting to make a complaint about the skool bathrooms. She is transported away by a team of elite staff members (looking like SWAT) and a vote is held for a new student president held between Zim and Willy. Torque Smackey Voiced by: Jason Marsden is a schoolchild obsessed with lifting weights and sports, Torque wears a jersey with his name on it. Dib tries to protect Torque in Dark Harvest. Willy Voiced by: Jim Wise deemed "leadership material" by the school, but considered a bald moron by everyone else. Was the last person to use the toilet Dib was ordered by Miss Bitters to roll around to get rid of his stinkiness in in the episode Bolognius Maximus. In the episode The Voting of the Doomed, Willy is brainwashed by a laser from the principal at the end, making him more intelligent. Zita Voiced by: Mo Collins is the girl behind Zim's seat. she has spikey perple hair witha head band and a black and purple stripped dress. she was blinded by potatoes in the episode Gaz, Taster of Pork. She also used one of the three "crazy cards" given to the class to commit Dib to an insane asylum in Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom. In one episode, Zita was given an A from Ms. Bitters for calling Dib crazy. Zootch Zootch is a kid whose organs get stolen by Zim. He is a blob-thing in disguise (possibly). See Also... Keef